


Midnight Pancake Adventure

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Platonic Relationship, and just fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: When Cassandra finds Ezekiel on her doorstep in the middle of the night, the last thing she expects is an invitation to go get pancakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know that I haven't published any new Jazekiel Drabble Challenge one shots and that I also started a multi chapter fic that I should update, but I this had been sitting in my drafts for forever and I really wanted to finish it. Plus I think it's really cute. I hope that you like it!

It's almost midnight when something wakes Cassandra up, but she's not sure what. She’s about to go back to sleep when faint knock disrupts the silence in the apartment. Sighing, Cassandra swings her legs over the edge of her bed and slips her feet into her fluffy pink slippers. Whoever this is, she thinks, better have a good reason for waking me up so late. As she’s slipping into her matching pink robe, there's another knock on her door.

"I’m coming, I'm coming.” Cassandra mutters as she makes her way to the front door, switching on the hall light on her way. She looks through her peephole to find Ezekiel standing in front of her door, nervously rocking on his heels. His hair is tousled and there's dark circles under his eyes. He's wearing the blue plaid pajama bottoms she got him for Christmas, she notes, along with a plain gray t-shirt. Confused at his presence, Cassandra opens the door.

“Ezekiel? It's almost midnight, what are you doing here?” Cassandra asks, tying her robe closed.

“Hey!” Ezekiel plasters a fake smile on his face, which Cassandra sees through immediately. “Do you want to go grab some pancakes with me?”

“Pancakes? Are you-” Cassandra takes a deep breath and tries to make sense of the situation. “It's late.”

“I know, but it's always a good time for pancakes!” Ezekiel's smile falters slightly as Cassandra sighs.

“I don't know, Ezekiel. We have work tomorrow…” Cassandra answers hesitantly.

“Come on, Cassandra! You've got to live a little! Take some risks!” Ezekiel looks at her expectantly. Cassandra ponders the proposition for a moment. On one hand, they have work the next day, or more like later that morning. They need to be alert; they can't afford any mistakes with their line of work. On the other hand, lack of sleep can easily be fixed with coffee. Besides, when was the last time she did something just for fun?

“You know what? Yeah, let’s go!” Any doubts Cassandra has about her decision are immediately chased away by the brilliant, genuine smile Ezekiel gives her.

“Great! I hope you like IHop because that's where we're going!” Ezekiel starts down the hallway and down the stairs quickly, with Cassandra struggling to match his pace. Luckily, there's an IHop right next to her building so they don't have to go far. When they walk in they're greeted by a young woman whose curls are pinned back into a neat bun. Her name tag identifies her as “Anna.”

“Hello, welcome to IHop!” Anna looks them up and down with an amused smile on her face. Cassandra realizes that she's quite the sight in her fluffy pink bathrobe and matching slippers. “Would you like a booth or a table?”

“Booth, please.” Ezekiel answers. Anna leads them to a booth next to a bay window and takes their drink orders before leaving.

“So Ezekiel, can I ask you a question?” Cassandra places her open menu on the table and laces her finger together.

“Sure, shoot.” Ezekiel responds without looking up from his menu.

“Ezekiel,” she speaks slowly, watching him closely for a reaction. “Why did you want to get pancakes so late?”

Ezekiel shrugs, the corners of his lips momentarily twitching downwards. “I had a craving I guess.”

“I don't think that's the entire reason we're here. Besides, that doesn't explain why you asked me to come with you.” The statement comes across more accusingly than she meant it to. Ezekiel just clears his throat and attempts to change the subject.

“So do you know what pancakes you want yet? Because if not, I'd recommend the double chocolate chip pancakes.” Ezekiel glances at Cassandra briefly over his menu and flashes her a small smile. “Although, knowing how much you love strawberries, the strawberry crepes are good too.”

“Those do look good.” Cassandra returns the smile, willing to let him change the subject for now. “But in the spirit of trying new things, I'm going to take your recommendation on the double chocolate chip pancakes. What are you getting?”

“I don't know. I'm having a bit of a hard time choosing.” He leans back in the booth casually, finally looking up from his menu to look at her. “On one hand, the double chocolate chip pancakes are a solid choice and taste amazing. On the other hand, the original buttermilk pancakes are a classic. What do you think?”

“Hm, that's quite the dilemma you have on your hands.” Cassandra is unable to stop the smile from forming on her face at the seriousness of his tone. “How about you get the buttermilk pancakes and if you change your mind, you can trade with me.”

"Really?” Cassandra nods. “Alright, buttermilk pancakes it is!”

Cassandra giggles at his enthusiasm. “I never knew you were so passionate about pancakes, Ezekiel.”

“Cassandra,” he leans forward towards her with a serious expression. At his prompting, she leans forward too. “I am passionate about ALL food.”

Cassandra laughs at Ezekiel’s unexpected declaration. It's not all that funny, but it's only a little past midnight and everything seems funnier past midnight. The sound causes an unexpected rush of affection towards her and he can’t help from laughing with her. As Anna walks towards them, pen and paper in hand, they try to contain their laughter.

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?” Cassandra can’t stop laughing so Ezekiel answers for the both of them.

“Yes. Some buttermilk pancakes for me and some double chocolate chip pancakes for the lady, please.” Ezekiel winks at Cassandra, who covers her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle.

“Coming right up.” Anna walks away after scribbling down their orders. When they turn back to each other, they're both smiling.

“You know, we must look pretty ridiculous in our pajamas right now.” Cassandra says.

“Yes, but you look especially ridiculous in your pink robe and matching slippers.” Ezekiel shoots back, a teasing smirk on his face. “No offense.”

“Well, I take full offense. I’ll have you know that this robe happens to be very comfortable.” Cassandra huffs, earning a small laugh from Ezekiel.

“Yeah, it sure looks like it.” There's a beat of silence before Ezekiel speaks again. “Thank you for coming with me. I know it's late and you probably would rather be sleeping right now, so thank you.”

"I'm glad I'm here with you. I'm having a great time.” Cassandra says.

“Me too.” Ezekiel responds. They fall into an easy conversation after that, talking even after they've long finished their food. Among other things, Cassandra ends up telling Ezekiel why she hates babies. In exchange, Ezekiel tells her how he learned to skateboard. It's almost dawn when they realize that they should probably leave to get ready for work. When the check arrives, Ezekiel surprises her by placing his own card on it. She doesn't say anything about it for now though, knowing that Ezekiel would find some way to change the subject.

Once the check is paid, Ezekiel walks her back to her apartment, their shoulders bumping from time to time. When she has her door unlocked, she turns back to Ezekiel to wish him good bye for now. However, Ezekiel starts talking before she has a chance to.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I had fun.” Ezekiel smiles warmly at her and she can't help but smile back.

“I had fun too. We should do this again sometime.” Cassandra scrunches her nose. “Although, maybe at a more reasonable time.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Ezekiel opens his mouth as if to continue, but shakes his head and closes it.

“Well, I guess I will see you later then.” Cassandra gives him a small wave, which he returns, before starting to close the door.

“Cassandra, wait!” Ezekiel exclaims. Cassandra opens her door again, a concerned expression on her face. “You were right earlier.”

"Right about what?” Cassandra furrows her eyebrows together in confusion. Ezekiel stuffs his hands in his pockets before continuing.

“About having another reason for going out for pancakes.” He refuses to meet her eyes.

"Then what was the reason?”

"I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares.” Ezekiel admits with a shrug. When Cassandra realizes that Ezekiel isn't going to elaborate, she breaks the silence.

“I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me.” Cassandra is at a loss for what to say so she settles for the cliched movie response. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Ezekiel shakes his head no. “Well, if you have nightmares again, don't be afraid to call me so we can go get pancakes again.”

Ezekiel huffs out a laugh and finally meets Cassandra’s eyes. “Thank you.”  
Cassandra nods and quickly pecks him on the cheek. Ezekiel looks at her wide-eyed for a second before smiling again. “I'll see you later.”

“See ya.” Ezekiel waves as Cassandra closes the door, smiling to himself. As he walks to his apartment, he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
